


Arcano Maggiore n° 11

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Series: True Route Ending [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Gen, Justice Arcana, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tarot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, World Arcana
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: [Post-Epilogo; storia appartenente alla serieTrue Route Ending. Contiene spoiler pesanti]“Sai Ren-kun, c’è sempre una carta che compare nelle tue letture. Ha significati diversi, a seconda della sua posizione e del contesto, significati talvolta opposti, ma… c’è sempre. Ed è curioso. Penso… penso voglia che tu le appartenga”.Ren gira la seconda carta del mazzo: l’undicesimo arcano maggiore, La Giustizia.





	Arcano Maggiore n° 11

**Author's Note:**

> Una nuova pubblicazione per l'occasione del compleanno di Goro Akechi non era da me prevista, avevo bozze pronte di altro tipo per la serie True Route Ending, ma in due giorni è nata questa fanfiction di oltre 8600 parole. Pensavo fosse giusto scrivere qualcosa per l'occasione e il risultato non mi è dispiaciuto, nonostante non mi convincano alcune parti finali e spero di aver fatto una buona revisione (fatemi tutte le segnalazioni dovute, in caso!).  
> Ho poco da dire in merito perché vi sto scrivendo con gli occhi lucidi, provata dall'ultima stesura un po' per stanchezza e un po' perché alcune parti mi hanno dato maggior consapevolezza di quanto sia meraviglioso il personaggio di Akechi. Ci sono molti impliciti in questa storia e preferirei non spiegarli, lasciarli a voi, invitarvi a una caccia al senso di fondo di questa storia che mi ha portata a fare uno studio approfondito sui tarocchi.  
> Aspetterò impaziente le vostre opinioni, ringrazio chi intanto le ha già lasciate, chi ha tradotto la mia storia precedente per poterla leggere e tutte le quasi 200 visualizzazioni in pochi giorni: nonostante ho ricevuto poche recensioni, mi hanno scaldato il cuore e mi sento comunque di ringraziarvi tutti.  
> Questa storia è il seguito di _...Oui, le monde est trop petit pour qu'ils ne se rencontreront pas_ , fortemente raccomandata per comprendere gli eventi e il setting di questa storia, essendo entrambe parte della stessa serie.  
> Per i più distratti, ricordo che questa fanfiction parte dalla true ending del gioco, per tanto contiene spoiler su ogni parte di esso ed invito a non leggere se state al momento seguendo l’anime o non avete finito di giocare, l’ultima cosa che vorrei fare è rovinare un’avventura bellissima. A tutti gli altri auguro una buona lettura e spero tanto mi lascerete la vostra opinione.

  
  
  
  
Quando apre gli occhi ha davanti un soffitto in legno bianco, gli sembra di guardare un soffitto sconosciuto.  
Ren deve riabituare l’occhio alle cose del suo passato, compresa la sua stanza che non è la soffitta del Leblanc: c’è un predominio di bianco, travi a vista bianche, mobili in legno di bambù, la scrivania ordinata, la libreria alta e ricca, un armadio capiente il cui specchio riflette una buona luce dalle due ampie finestre; è una stanza immacolata, come per un’esposizione. A Ren manca il suo polveroso attico al Leblanc.  
Con un passo da zombie ciondola verso le finestre per aprire le serrande, ha bisogno di più luce e cambiare l’aria viziata. Si vede l’oceano nonostante la casa non sia vicina alla spiaggia, è una bella vista, ed aperta la finestra entra dell’aria pura. A Tokyo non può respirare aria iodata, ma gli manca, gli manca il rumore di auto, attività commerciali e servizio netturbino, mentre a Matsuzaki sente solo i gabbiani dare il buongiorno alla cittadina. È una vita diversa, forse più idonea alla sua natura, o forse è stato l’ambiente a fargli credere che quella sia la sua natura? Joker non è quieto, non è pigro, non è rilassato e non lo è neanche Ren dopotutto.  
I muri sono sempre stati immuni alla personalizzazione, fatta eccezione per la parete in cui è posizionata la scrivania: lì sua madre ha voluto sistemare foto che instillassero orgoglio alla famiglia, a Ren, ai suoi studi; c’è un ragazzino ben educato in quelle foto, composto, circondato da parenti per cui non prova nulla. Quello non è più Ren Amamiya, ma è bene che quelle foto siano lì a ricordarlo.  
Nessun poster colora la stanza, ma in un rientro di parete in legno bianca –  dove il sole può toccarla – Ren ha incorniciato l’acquarello regalato da Yusuke: il tramonto della sua _true ending_ , un trionfo di colori caldi che non lasciano spazio nel paesaggio a figure umane, ma in cui vivono tutti loro Phantom Thieves. Le emozioni del momento hanno toccato quell’opera, può sentirle: come il suono del mare nelle conchiglie, le loro emozioni vivono in quel quadro.  
Ren si volta verso la cassettiera di artigianato polinesiano al fianco al suo letto, l’ha sempre usata come comodino, c’è la lampada su di essa e il telefono che stacca dalla ricarica perché ha bisogno della fotocamera. Inquadra bene la colonna, centra l’acquarello e studia l’angolazione giusta per catturare la miglior luce, poi scatta la foto e la invia subito alla sua chat preferita: _‘ci sei anche tu’_ scrive in allegato, pur sapendo che mai sarà notificata.  
La mano della realtà gli stringe un po’ lo stomaco, ma sente un tonfo morbido e si gira, sorridendo a Morgana che ha evidentemente gradito la notte sul suo puff gigante.  
  
“Scrivi a Ryuji?” Ren sorride, ma non annuisce. Cambia argomento: “ti piace la mia stanza?”.  
  
“Potrei abituarmi. Almeno qui non si respira polvere” il Ren di una volta avrebbe ribattuto che invece lì non si respira, e basta. La polvere era stata un passo avanti.  
Ren guarda la chat, ancora una volta, prima di chiuderla e andare in bagno – ne ha uno suo, piccolo, ma suo – in cui Morgana lo segue, imitandolo nella toilette mattutina. Senza Sojiro intorno la creatura crede che sarà difficile, perché Ren ha molte cose da risolvere con la sua famiglia. “I tuoi genitori… li aspettavo diversi. Mi ero fatto un’idea di loro che non corrisponde a quello che sono”.  
I genitori di Ren indossavano altre maschere, era chiaro, ma aveva visto nei loro occhi: erano felici che loro figlio fosse lì, quando era arrivato la sera prima con ospiti a cena, i suoi erano felici che fosse circondato da amici (che tra loro ci fossero belle ragazze); avevano sguardi di speranza, carichi di un entusiasmo, ma quando si era trattato di abbracciare Ren quei contatti erano sembrati troppo veloci, riempiti da domande inutili, quasi ansiose. Morgana aveva letto nei loro occhi il senso di colpa.  
  
“Sono in gamba, vero?” fa Ren con un moto d’orgoglio mentre si spoglia. La cena della sera prima era stata perfetta, impeccabile, perché sua madre era un’ottima cuoca, quanto una carismatica ed accomodante padrona di casa; suo padre era quello riservato, poche parole, ma sempre quelle giuste.  
Masa Amamiya aveva gli stessi capelli di Ren, occhiali veri e una barba ben curata, non aveva l’ironia di Sojiro Sakura, ma aveva i suoi metodi pratici e sapeva nascondere l’affetto, coprendo il figlio di domande insignificanti per capire come si sentisse veramente. Il dispensare affetto era delegato a Izuko Amamiya, la quale però non sembrava lasciarsi troppo al sentimentalismo. Capello corto e perfetto, vestiti decisamente non da casalinga, sguardo attento, una donna in carriera che riusciva in tutto, la casa ordinata e arredata con gusto moderno era un biglietto da visita, una cena deliziosa servita con cortesia era l’ottima prima impressione.  
  
“Come lo sei tu, Ren. Non pensi di essere in gamba?” incalza Morgana mentre Ren si chiude nella cabina della doccia.  
  
“Forse, ma loro sono tutt’altra cosa. Entrambi medici, laureati con il massimo dei voti alla Tōdai di Tokyo, lavorano in zone d’emergenza viaggiando per il mondo. Detta così sembra che la mia sia una famiglia ricca, ma non è così. Hanno studiato e lavorato sodo per i risultati che desideravano, facendo molti sacrifici. Uno dei motivi per cui non viviamo a Tokyo è perché per loro era impossibile acquistare una casa in città. Le missioni umanitarie a cui prendono parte sono finanziate, ma non pagate generosamente. Tutto il bello che vedi è il risultato di grandi sacrifici e confidano nel fatto che io mi dedichi con impegno a realizzare il mio futuro, sono intransigenti su questo punto” e chiude la sua spiegazione aprendo l’acqua calda. Per Morgana è un discorso troncato, ma non ha fretta, può dare a Ren tutto il tempo per la sua doccia.  
Gli dà il tempo anche per lavarsi i denti, pulirsi le orecchie, asciugarsi i capelli col phon; la creatura ha capito che l’altro non vuole parlare, ma ha sempre una soluzione ai suoi silenzi che tira fuori una volta in camera prima che si rivesta: le unghie. “Ahi! Sei pazzo?”.  
  
“Non mi hai detto tutto!”  
  
“Non ho nessuna storia strappalacrime da raccontarti, tranquillo. Loro sono affettuosi a modo loro”.  
  
“Ma…?”  
  
Ren si mette gli slip e poi dei jeans e si siede sul letto, passandosi una mano alla spalla. Guarda l’acquarello e poi a terra. “Dovevo entrare in un famoso istituto superiore privato due anni fa, ma non ce l’ho fatta: secondo loro era perché avevo la testa in aria, perdevo tempo a fare cose insensate e frequentavo compagnie sbagliate, mentendo sul fatto che studiassi. Quello per loro ha dato senso a tutto il resto, era più facile credere che fossi un adolescente confuso e in cerca di se stesso, che sbagliava e aveva bisogno di un’esperienza punitiva come quella che ho avuto. Mi avrebbe aiutato a riflettere, secondo loro, così mi hanno detto” e nei silenzi telefonici, nel monitoraggio tramite Sojiro, c’erano stati altri tempi riflessivi. Quando il mondo lo credeva morto e nessuno sapeva chi fosse Sojiro non aveva chiamato i genitori, ma quando si era trattato del processo erano stati contattati prima dal vecchio amico e poi da Sae Nijima. Sae-san aveva parlato molto con loro, ma erano state tutte telefonate, mentre Ren era l’eroe che stava per esser scagionato, loro continuavano a fare gli eroi in Medio Oriente. All’uscita dal carcere c’era Sojiro, non loro.  
Ha avuto un breve incontro con loro e Sae-san presente in un caffè di Tokyo prima del trasferimento: quell’incontro era stato tutto, fuorché strappalacrime.  
  
“Ren…” fa compassionevole Morgana, ma Ren guarda il gatto con dolcezza, raggiungendo la testa e lasciando grattini dietro le orecchie. “Sono l’ultimo che può lamentarsi dei propri genitori. Avrei… avrei giusto voluto che credessero in me quando ero innocente, ma è acqua passata. Io… credo di poterli capire”.  
  
“Hai tutto il diritto per essere arrabbiato: non sono estranei, sono i tuoi genitori”.  
  
“Non mi hanno ferito, non mi hanno usato per i loro scopi, volevano sol-”.  
  
Morgana taglia corto: “i genitori non devono strumentalizzare e ferire i loro figli. Anche se non hanno cercato di ucciderti, non significa che non ti hanno ferito! Non paragonare loro a ciò di cui hai avuto esperienza, perché non giustifica comunque il loro comportamento. Va bene il perdono, è giusto, ma hai tutto il diritto di lamentare che ti hanno ferito emotivamente, che vuoi delle scuse”.  
   
Ren lo ringrazia con un mezzo sorriso, ma non ha repliche da dare. Prende una t-shirt a caso dalla cassettiera e nel farlo lo sguardo gli cade sul mazzo di tarocchi che gli è stato regalato da Chihaya. Lo chiamano – è questa la sensazione – e li prende in mano, cercando di credere nel fascino che suscitavano nella cartomante dalla voce gentile.  
C’è una carta in più sopra il mazzo, è la carta datagli da Lavenza: il mondo. Non manca il ventunesimo arcano maggiore dal mazzo, ma il dono fatto dalla creatura della Velvet Room ha un significato particolare, è il suo compimento, è il segno che l’eroe ha vinto. Il mazzo di carte di Chihaya è un altro regalo, ha un altro significato.  
_“Sai Ren, c’è sempre una carta che compare nelle tue letture. Ha significati diversi, a seconda della sua posizione e del contesto, significati talvolta opposti, ma… c’è sempre. Ed è curioso. Penso… penso voglia che tu le appartenga”_.  
Ren gira la seconda carta del mazzo: l’undicesimo arcano maggiore, La Giustizia.  


 

 

*  
  
  
  
**13 Febbraio 2017.**

 

  
  
  
  
“Vorrei che tu accettassi questo mazzo come dono, anche se non credi a queste cose”.  
  
“Vuoi regalarmi il tuo mazzo – il tuo prezioso mazzo – solo per una carta?”.  
  
Chihaya Mifune sorride seduta al suo fianco: sembra sempre sapere qualcosa in più, nonostante la sua ingenuità e l’incapacità di mentire la facciano risultare talvolta sciocca. I primi incontri erano strani, ricorda anche che l’ha truffato, ma le cose sono cambiate. La storia di Chihaya ha cambiato le carte in tavola, è il caso di dire.  
  
“So che non ci credi, ma sento che è la cosa giusta da fare. Vorrei davvero che tu lo avessi, proprio perché è per me importante”.  
  
Prende il mazzo con riluttanza: è consumato come le cose preziose si consumano, ma i colori risultano sempre molto vividi. Apre a metà il mazzo e gli compare l’arcano maggiore de La Giustizia. Chihaya lo guarda con il tipo di sorriso da _‘che ti avevo detto?’_ , non è sorpreso e potrebbe dire che è una coincidenza, ma non lo fa.  
È freddo febbraio, la panchina in legno non è un posto comodo per trascorrere la serata, potrebbero spostarsi al Crossroad, ma non potrebbero puntare il naso verso le stelle. Si vedono così poco, una cosa che lamentava anche la stessa cartomante; come lui, è una ragazza che viene da lontano, dalla campagna precisamente, ma può credere che la sua realtà non fosse stata poi così diversa da quella dove Ren tornerà. L’ha invitata, le piacerebbe che vedesse l’oceano anche lei.  
  
“Quindi se io ti chiedessi di farmi una lettura sulla mia vita sentimentale quella carta comparirebbe ancora?” sente gli occhi di Morgana fissi su di sé.  
  
“Credo di sì. Vuoi provare? Un’ultima lettura?”  
  
“No, grazie. Sarebbe… sarebbe crudele”, ma non vuole incupirsi e far preoccupare Chihaya e Morgana. Preferisce lasciar credere che sia una sorta di desolazione da 13 febbraio.  
Gli occhi dietro le lenti finte studiano il disegno della carta: una donna imponente, con un manto rosso, austera, seduta fiera come un’imperatrice tiene nella mano destra una bilancia e con la sinistra brandisce una spada. Il trono è coperto dalla sua figura, non ha una reale importanza, nella scenografia della carta ci sono solo le due colonne tra cui è seduta a dare la dimensione scenografica che ne afferma ancor più il potere di quella testa coronata.  
Chihaya sembra leggergli nel pensiero, ancor prima che la domanda trovi una forma nella testa di Ren: “lei è la dea Themis nella mitologia greca, rappresenta proprio l’ordine, la legge e dunque la giustizia”. Ren annuisce, nonostante la mitologia greca sia lontana dalla loro cultura, nella sua passione per i libri di ogni tipo ha letto della mitologia Greca e ricorda Themis. Non vuole essere saccente – ha lo sguardo basso – ma scava ad alta voce nella sua memoria: a seconda dei miti ogni divinità aveva delle note ambigue che spesso cambiavano la loro natura, nel tempo l’arricchivano o semplificano. Ricorda Themis come titanide, come seconda moglie di Zeus, ma anche come madre delle Ore. Nella tragedia di Eschilo – _Prometeo incatenato_ – Themis era madre di Prometeo, un personaggio che affascina molto Ren: Prometeo è il titano che ha dato il suo prezioso aiuto per forgiare una nuova stirpe divina, in cui non è né vincitore né vinto, ma eterno ribelle, incarnazione di una natura doppia e controversa che riesce a creare da solo il suo destino.  
Akechi saprebbe dire di più di Themis e di Prometeo, saprebbe citare in greco l’opera di Eschilo, forse. Ha sempre trovato il modo di impressionarlo, di parlare e parlare per ore, filosofeggiando ed ricoprendo il ruolo di secchione della situazione. Ah già, i tipi affascinanti sono legittimati a sfoggiare conoscenze senza esser chiamati secchioni.  
  
“Sai molte cose Ren-kun!” si complimenta Chihaya, eccitata dalle conoscenze a cui Ren ha dato voce distratto, un comportamento che lo mette in imbarazzo e subito tace. Chihaya lo trova carino e divertente nella sua reazione, vorrebbe saperne di più, ma vedendolo in silenzio – fisso con lo sguardo sulla carta – è lei che riprende la parola. “La Giustizia qui fatta persona può sembrare solo un’immagine, ma la verità è che i simboli nei tarocchi hanno una loro importanza e sono tutt’altro che semplici. La complessità di questi simboli è derivante dal fatto che non hanno una sola verità, che a seconda di come sono legati assumono un significato ed un messaggio diverso, se inversi il messaggio è tendenzialmente opposto da ciò che raffigurano. La nobile figura di Themis deve rappresentare ad ogni modo la stabilità, l’ordine – morale e mentale –  di ogni cosa. Ti guarda affinché tu la veda e ti rispecchi in lei, perché tu possa vederti, giudicarti, trovare te stesso e dunque il tuo equilibrio, allineandoti con l’ordine di tutte le cose. Siede su due colonne, ha un sostegno impeccabile, per cui non potrai avere mai un’immagine distorta se ti stai specchiando nel suo principio. Ha in mano una spada ed i piatti della giustizia, a significare che userà ogni mezzo per mantenere l'ordine divino”.  
  
“Secondo te perché compare sempre nelle mie letture?” sa che Chihaya non potrà dirgli quello che vorrebbe, ma vuole capire.  
  
“La carta potrebbe insistere sul farti un esame di coscienza, spronarti ad affrontare i problemi per trovare la giusta soluzione, potrebbe chiederti di essere onesto con te stesso: consapevole di te, quanto degli eventi che ti circondano. Forse vuole spingerti ad aprire gli occhi, proprio perché la tua è una situazione particolare, tu sei particolare Ren-kun.” e lui lo sa, annuisce, crede di poter capire quel che intende.  
Chihaya continua: “sai, gli Arcani Maggiori indicano un percorso ideale, fatto di tappe più o meno difficili da superare. La tua determinazione ha dimostrato di saper cambiare quelle carte e – nel contesto – La Giustizia è sempre stata in rapporto con ciò che stavi affrontando. Voglio dire che hai accolto quelle sfide, sei riuscito a fronteggiare quei problemi, a trovare una soluzione ogni volta e sei andato avanti nel tuo cammino. L’ultima lettura che ti ho fatto figurava che hai chiuso positivamente quel percorso, ma che osservandolo potrai trovare un’ulteriore risposta. La Giustizia, in quanto a metà percorso tra Il Matto – l’arcano non numerato – ed Il Mondo, interviene per permetterti di andare avanti spingerti a raggiungere il tuo obiettivo finale” poi abbassa un po’ la voce, sapendo della natura di Phantom Thief di Ren e della sua vittoria: “…banalmente indica anche il trionfo di una causa legale”.  
  
Ren dilata un po’ gli occhi, sorpreso, ma subito dopo deluso perché sta cercando di aggrapparsi a qualcos’altro.  
Avendo citato Il Mondo, Ren apre la giacca e cerca nella tasca interna la carta che ha ricevuto da Lavenza: nuova, bellissima, con colori ancora più brillanti, forgiata dal Metaverse per lui. Chihaya può vederla? Quanto è reale?  
La porge alla ragazza e lei la guarda stupita, ammirandola, come se le avesse mostrato un fiore di rara bellezza o un gioiello che può solo che farsi ammirare.  
  
“Mi è stata data in regalo, hanno detto che mi appartiene, ma mi rendo conto di saperne molto. Dopo tutto questo tempo ancora non so come fai a leggere i tarocchi e cosa significhino i vari arcani, quale differenza ci sia tra maggiori e minori. È un peccato che solo ora me ne renda conto”.  
  
Chihaya è visibilmente felice di quelle parole, come se fosse riuscita nella sua personale impresa. “Allora ci credi un po’?”.  
  
“Forse” non vuole dare soddisfazioni a nessuno a riguardo. Morgana, al calduccio nella borsa, ride del fatto che Joker possa aver creduto e razionalizzato ogni sua assurda vicenda, meno che le letture di tarocchi. Come Prometeo ha voluto forgiare da solo il suo destino, può capirlo, ma le carte in sé sono innocue, se si pensa che consigliano e non profetizzino con solenne drammaticità.  
   
Chihaya accarezza quello che per lei è un gatto bisognoso di attenzioni, che miagola alla ricerca di coccole.  
  
“Il Mondo è la carta più positiva e bella degli Arcani Maggiori, anche al rovescio ha un significato positivo, solo attenuato. Rappresenta la fine di un ciclo, l’arrivo al traguardo dopo essersi guardati dentro, in cui si è trovata la propria identità nel mondo. Ad essere rappresentata nella carta è la dea Nike, la dea della Vittoria, che trionfa su qualsiasi battaglia, sia stata essa con risvolti positivi o negativi, alla fine quel che conta è che sia stata vinta. Hai la forza fisica e mentale per cominciare un nuovo percorso, per rimetterti in discussione, o semplicemente godere dei frutti del tuo impegno. Chi te l’ha regalata credo volesse ringraziarti e augurarti buona fortuna per il futuro, è un bel regalo”.  
  
Ren concorda, anche se dietro il sorriso nasconde quello che gli fa più male. “Mi rappresenta direi, Chihaya-san. Però è come se non avessi vinto nulla in fondo”.  
  
“Hai superato le tue difficoltà, è una vittoria. Il Mondo richiama al moto continuo della Terra, qualcosa che non è mai immobile. Qualunque cosa succeda nella vita, positiva o negativa, arrivata al suo compimento è una cosa positiva in quanto tutto si trasforma e niente resta com’è. Va presa in modo positivo Ren-kun, anche se sei ferito, dopotutto confrontarsi con se stessi e gli altri non è mai indolore, no? Me l’hai insegnato tu Ren-kun: dobbiamo aprire gli occhi sulla realtà, anche se essa ci farà male”.  
  
“Scusa, hai ragione” si sente un po’ ipocrita. Non è tipo da parole vuote, ma in tutto ciò che ha risolto c’è una ferita che gli duole più di ogni altra.  
Ren guarda Chihaya, poi la carta che lei gli riconsegna. Chihaya rappresenta La Ruota della Fortuna – ne è consapevole? – un simbolo di cambiamento, ma anche di fatalità, destino. Quanto piaceva ad Akechi parlare di destino…  
Nella carta de La Ruota della Fortuna ai quattro angoli ci sono figure alate, esattamente come nella carta de Il Mondo, con la differenza che esse sono accompagnate da un libro.    
Angelo, aria, seme delle Spade.  
Aquila, acqua, segno delle Coppe.  
Leone, fuoco, seme di Bastoni.  
Toro, terra, seme di Denari.  
Non crede di poter capire il loro ruolo, il loro significato principe, ma se l’Arcano Maggiore de Il Mondo ha quelle figure senza un libro un senso c’è: nella carta della Ruota ha inizio il loro ciclo evidentemente, le figure hanno iniziato ad imparare da ciò che gli offre il presente. Nella loro fatalità simbolica Ren crede ci sia l’implicazione che si possa imparare a controllare il proprio destino e che Chihaya stessa ne è rappresentazione vivente, non solo lui. Gli piace pensare che ci sia un legame simile tra lui e la ragazza in cui ha rivisto tanto se stesso, il se stesso che ancora non aveva messo piede a Tokyo e viveva gli eventi lasciandosi trasportare dal loro corso.  
  
“Chihaya-san, mi verrai a trovare quando sarò a Matsuzaki?”  
  
“Certo. E se vuoi potrò insegnarti a leggere i tarocchi. Anche se quello posso farlo anche mandandoti messaggi sul telefono”.  
  
“Facciamo che ti permetterò una lettura sulla mia situazione sentimentale” le fa l’occhialino e lei arrossisce un po’. Nonostante la differenza d’età Ren è incredibilmente affascinante anche per una donna adulta.  
  
“Non credo tu possa mai avere problemi in merito, Ren-kun”.  
  
_Ahi_. Gli fa male. Chihaya non sa, non sa di ferirlo, non se ne rende conto ed è sempre dolce; gli strizza la mano per incoraggiarlo e sorridergli ancora. Gli regala parole di conforto che Ren non chiede, ma in cui lei crede come una profetessa che ha visto oltre ogni lettura di carte: “andrà tutto bene Ren-kun”.  
  
_Chihaya-san, anche stavolta, ti sbagli_. Ma non lo dice a parole, è scritto nel silenzio che solo Morgana può leggere.  


 

  
  
*  
  
   
  
**11 Novembre 2016.**

  
  
  
  
La stanchezza di ore nel Mementos fa sciamare il gruppo dei Phantom Thieves nel giro di mezzo minuto, neanche il tempo di salutare che i suoi amici seguono il loro stomaco come morti viventi in cerca di cervelli. Makoto è l’unica che ha un contegno, ma Ren ha notato in lei il volto pallido come quello di Yusuke e nei suoi occhi si può leggere una visibile preoccupazione: _Sae, Sae, Sae…_  
Ren l’accompagna alla porta – Makoto è più lenta – cercando di trovare le parole giuste per farla sentire meglio: “puoi parlare con me, lo sai. Ci sono per te” e lei abbozza un sorriso di gratitudine, ma l’entusiasmo di Futaba s’insinua tra loro. “Sojiro ha portato il sushi!” urla con il cellulare in alto, accendendo l’eccitazione di Morgana che segue la ragazza, senza pensare a Ren. Futaba però chiede, si preoccupa per Ren, lo invita a cenare mostrando il messaggio di Sojiro, ma lui fa cenno di no. Futaba legge l’atmosfera, guarda Makoto e sorride con complicità femminile, solo che non c’è alcuna atmosfera e Makoto balbetta qualcosa di incomprensibile, poi diventa formale, abbassa la testa per ringraziarlo e va via.  
Nel silenzio che rimane, Ren chiude il locale e porta lo sguardo stanco sulla cucina e poi sulle scale: ramen istantaneo, non ha voglia di cucinare.  
Sale velocemente e arrivato all’ultimo gradino fa un sonoro _“Ah!”_ di quelli che fanno vibrare l’aria, come quando si trova un topo nel proprio spazio. Il topo in questione è chino sulla sua libreria, ha tirato fuori qualche libro e si guarda stranito intorno.  
Ren lo immagina sotto l’effetto di una maledizione: un topo con la maschera, decisamente carino, inappetibile a Morgana. Ren gli tirerebbe la coda e massaggerebbe il pancino, ha un debole per le cose soffici – per gli animali – poco importa quanto sgradevoli o addirittura pericolosi. Probabilmente è un pazzo – o più realisticamente un masochista – ma quel topo da biblioteca di Goro Akechi gli piace contro ogni buon senso.  
  
“Scusa, ho messo il naso dove non dovevo. Ero curioso di vedere i tuoi libri dopo le nostre conversazioni a tema”.  
  
“Nessun problema, puoi guardare” gli fa gesto di continuare a curiosare, sedendosi intorno al tavolo ormai vuoto. Cerca di far mente locale su dove siano i ramen istantanei, ma la presenza di Akechi lo distrae. Non ha paura, Goro Akechi non è in grado di intimorirlo e non cova alcun sentimento negativo nei suoi confronti, semplicemente… lo osserva.  
Ha progettato di ucciderlo, il 20 novembre gli punterà contro una pistola e _bang_ , questione Phantom Thieves risolta, sembrerà un suicidio e il principe detective sarà desiderato ovunque per la sua preziosa e amara testimonianza su come un giovane kohai si è tolto la vita.  
Lo osserva e vorrebbe trovare una spiegazione: Akechi ha cercato dal loro primo incontro di ingraziarselo, era chiaro, aveva dei sospetti, ha seguito la sua pista e ora qualcuno gli ha ordinato di far fuori il problema chiamato Phantom Thieves tagliando la testa del gruppo. Non fa una piega questo ragionamento, non è qualcosa che lo spaventa, hanno visto come gli adulti manipolino e costringano dei ragazzi a fare cose per loro, incastrarli al loro posto, sporcarsi le mani per loro, perché non dovrebbero usare Goro Akechi? Un ragazzo brillante, affascinante, capace di ispirare buoni sentimenti e un forte senso di giustizia… sì, è un burattino perfetto.  
  
“ Hai davvero letto _Saggio sulle favole e sulla loro storia_ di Jean Sylvain Bailly? Trovo che sia uno degli scritti saggistici più interessanti di sempre, le tradizioni mitiche dedicate al diluvio e all’estinzione della razza empia dei giganti è una delle mie parti preferite, soprattutto perché c’è un’analisi davvero affascinante del ruolo di Ovidio nella trasmissione della tradizione orale e, devo confessarlo, è uno dei miei poeti preferiti”.  
  
Ma la versione dei fatti dietro alle intenzioni di Goro Akechi è un farsa. La conclusione più logica è quella errata, eppure ha una posizione privilegiata Ren, è stato abbastanza vicino ad Akechi da sapere su cosa ha mentito e cosa no, non perché lui sia un genio, ma perché Akechi non è più bravo di Ann a recitare. Ha solo più fascino.  
E in tutti quei momenti di verità Ren sa – cielo, lo sa! – che c’è qualcosa di oscuro e doloroso che nasconde, sa che c’è un senso a tutto ciò, che non può semplificare e banalizzare la persona di Akechi in un servo dei poteri forti o in uno psicopatico; Akechi non è un cretino affamato di popolarità disposto a vendere l’anima per riflettori e una bella vita tra piccoli e grandi piaceri.  
Ren sa che Goro Akechi l’anima l’ha già venduta e per questo non ha paura di lui.  
Lui non può conoscere la disperazione di chi arriva a tanto, tra gli oscuri segreti dei Palazzi, dove son sublimati desideri e il delirio costruisce il Paese delle Meraviglie delle bugie più belle, lì non c’è disperazione se non in ombre che hanno dimenticato se stesse e non sanno di essere fantasmi di un immaginario distorto. Ma è davvero così? Goro Akechi è davvero nei guai? Da quanto? Perché? Conosce le loro storie, alcune particolarmente drammatiche, perché non può aprirsi a loro? Ha paura di quale potrebbe esser la risposta. Lo guarda: lì, chino a terra, col naso tra libri impolverati, c’è qualcosa di fragile e pietoso in quell’essere umano che fa straziare il suo petto.  
  
“Akechi-san, hai davvero detto… _empia_?”  
  
Non capisce il perché di quella domanda, né tantomeno perché Ren scoppi subito dopo a ridere.  
  
“Mi scuso se ho detto per caso qualcosa d’inappropriato”, ma Ren fa gesto con la mano di lasciar perdere. Gli piace sentirlo parlare, anche se talvolta non capisce buona parte di ciò che dice. “Forse ho parlato troppo”.  
  
“Non parli mai troppo” è tempestivo Ren che quasi lo rimprovera con lo sguardo. Può davvero parlare con loro, con lui. Vorrebbe lo facesse. Non c’è Morgana, potrebbe… dovrebbe parlare, sì! “Akechi-san, per caso vorresti dirmi qualcosa?”.  
  
“Non è la prima volta che me lo domandi” si alza da terra e prende posto su una sedia lasciata intorno al tavolo.  
  
È strano per Ren vedere quella tavola fatta per riunirsi vuota, con solo loro due; Akechi di solito non siede mai con loro, è vicino alla finestra, dietro la sua schiena, lo sente come un’ombra corporea avvicinarsi e allontanarsi. Ogni tanto si abbassa per vedere cos’ha tra le mani il loro leader, così vicino che Ren può respirare il suo odore, la colonia delicata che sembra ridicola su un adolescente. Goro Akechi è mai stato adolescente? Ogni tanto se lo chiede Ren, non gli dà l’idea di un senpai, ma di qualcuno incapace di esser giovane, irresponsabile, istintivo, sciocco… eppure ogni tanto Ren lo coglie di sorpresa, ogni tanto anche Akechi fa figure di merda, fa ridere chi gli sta intorno e dà l’illusione che giocare con lui sia piacevole.   
Ogni tanto, prima di entrare nel Metaverse, Akechi si avvicina e gli sfiora la spalla, o la tocca. È capitato un paio di volte e Ren ha ancora quella sensazione di gelo nella pancia, un iceberg che si scioglie a contatto col calore corporeo e, solo per aver pensato a una metafora simile, si metterebbe due dita in gola.  
Ora non c’è contatto fisico, ma si possono guardare – vicini – e Ren vorrebbe mandare tutto all’aria, dire che tutti loro sanno delle sue bugie, vorrebbe dirgli di far cadere la maschera e fidarsi.  
  
“Sei rimasto indietro, non l’hai fatto le altre volte, eppure la mia libreria è sempre stata lì”.  
  
“Ottima osservazione” gli concede stirando un sorriso che vuole essere tagliente, ma Ren non ci fa molto caso, sta guardando le sue ciglia: sono davvero lunghe.  
“Ma per quanto le nostre conversazioni trovino sempre spunti interessanti, ero davvero interessato ai tuoi libri. Al saggio di Bailly ad esser onesto. L’ho letto molto tempo fa, ma non ne sono in possesso”.  
  
“Puoi prenderlo, non è un problema”.  
  
“Sei gentile Amamiya-kun, ma non credo di aver tempo per leggerlo”.  
  
“Non importa, non ho fretta”.  
  
Akechi ha tra le mani il primo volume dell’opera, la sfoglia, ma non accetta l’offerta: “devo purtroppo rifiutare”  
  
Che gli importa se lo deve ammazzare? Vorrebbe urlarglielo contro, ma si controlla e abbassa lo sguardo, cercando di scivolare via dalla spinosa conversazione. “Devono piacerti molto le fiabe, Akechi-san”.  
  
“In effetti è così” è un sorriso diverso quello con cui lo afferma, c’è una luce gentile nello sguardo, mentre le dita passano con affetto tra le pagine del libro. Non lo sta davvero leggendo – è distratto – ma sembra preso da quell’opera come se toccasse i resti di una creatura leggendaria. A Ren piace quel sorriso e vorrebbe dirglielo.  
Si avvicina un po’ più con la sedia e le ginocchia quasi si toccano, Akechi alza lo sguardo sorpreso notando che Ren è chino sul libro e vicinissimo a lui, come fossero due ragazzi qualunque che sfogliano insieme una rivista dalle immagini accattivanti.  
Ren è lì vicino, appare calmo, ma vorrebbe incontrare le dita del detective, giocare con esse, con la scusa che stanno solo girando le pagine di un libro e indicando frasi d’impatto; è un desiderio così forte – ed è così vicino ad Akechi – che ha paura possa leggere nella mente e… forse no, non ha paura, vorrebbe proprio che gli leggesse nella mente e rendesse tutto più facile.  
 “Mia madre scriveva e illustrava libri per bambini”. Il tono di voce è sottile, timido e timoroso, con una nota drammatica che si è affrettato a correggere con le ultime parole, più dolci di quello che vorrebbe fossero. Il tono di voce di Goro Akechi non è mai stato così colorato e vivido come in quell’istante.  
Quella frase è stata una vera granata ed è difficile per Ren capire quanto qualcosa di semplice possa essere tanto difficile.  
Non dice nulla, ma lo osserva e con naturalezza tocca il ginocchio col suo, mentre aspetta di incontrare lo sguardo del senpai. L’aria è calda tra loro, ci sono movimenti nervosi e Ren teme di veder scappare Akechi, ma non può credere sia così teatrale, non sono i personaggi di una soap opera. Akechi non scappa ed alla fine alza lo sguardo, il silenzio non è stato imbarazzante e triste come voleva essere, perché ad Akechi piace nascondere che abbia un cuore e che possa esser ferito.  
“Ne scriveva davvero molti ed era divertente. Casa era sempre piena di tavole da disegno con le sue illustrazioni e mentre cucinava mi raccontava le sue idee, il mondo in cui vivevano tutti i suoi personaggi, quale fosse il drago più terrificante e qual era il cavaliere che poteva infrangere il più malvagio degli incantesimi. La parete sinistra era ricoperta di fogli con disegni e bozze sul Regno di Diamante, un regno pacifico in cui dominava un castello fatto di diamanti e intorno i boschi erano così verdi da formare la Foresta Smeraldo; sull’altra parete invece c’era la Città Grigia, un luogo in cui pioveva sempre – eccetto che la notte – e dove viveva il personaggio che ricorreva più spesso nei suoi libri, il Principe Corvo”.  
  
“Oh. Voglio saperne di più, del Principe Corvo intendo!” c’è un genuino entusiasmo infantile, anche se si scambiano sguardi non esattamente innocenti. Akechi abbassa gli occhi sul libro Jean Sylvain Bailly, come fosse quello a contenere la storia del Principe Corvo. È più facile parlare senza esser fissati da Ren.  
  
“La storia da cui inizia tutto si intitola _La lunga notte del Regno di Diamante_ , dove un uomo semplice e senza talenti un giorno incontra una strega. Lei legge il suo cuore, un cuore di desideri ambiziosi e irrealistici, come quello di vivere in una casa bella come il Castello di Diamante e non doversi preoccupare di svegliarsi all’alba ogni giorno e lavorare faticando, da mattina a sera. La strega dice che i suoi sogni non sono così surreali, può aiutarlo e potrebbe esser lui il Re che il Regno di Diamante ha bisogno, convincendolo che se lui deve lavorare con fatica per un po’ di cibo è perché c’è un sovrano incapace ed egoista. L’uomo crede nella strega e gli chiede in che modo lui potrebbe diventare re; attraverso un incantesimo deve sacrificare la cosa più cara che ha al mondo, abbandonarla e non aver paura ad entrare nel castello: una volta dentro si scatenerà una maledizione e lui sarà riconosciuto come unico sovrano. L’uomo non ha davvero molto, così decide di sacrificare la moglie, la quale sentendolo confabulare con la strega, scappa via, rendendo l’omo libero da ogni affetto. Diventa così il Re del Regno di Diamante e per ringraziare la strega, decide di fare di lei sua moglie. Ciò che interessa alla strega però non è il potere, ma poter risvegliare il Dragone Nero che giaceva in un sonno millenario sotto il promontorio su cui sorgeva il castello”.  
  
“ _Wow_ , è una storia parecchio dark. E la moglie dell’uomo?”  
  
“La moglie è scappata nella Foresta Smeraldo, una foresta labirintica e di cui si racconta vivano creature mostruose. Nella paura la donna ha preso la direzione per la strada più vicina e si è ritrovata nella Citta Grigia, nel giorno in cui la città celebrava il Grande Corvo, una specie di spirito protettore che, in cambio di un bambino ogni anno, protegge la città dai pericoli esterni. La donna era incinta e nella fuga, sforzandosi, arrivando nella città, partorisce il figlio che viene donato al Grande Corvo”.  
  
“Credo non mi sarei mai addormentato con una fiaba del genere” se avesse una coperta si coprirebbe per metà, è troppo spaventosa per esser materiale per i bambini.  
  
“Il Grande Corvo però ascolta la storia della donna in lacrime, le racconta che è figlio di un Re, che ha ottenuto il suo potere cercando di sacrificare l’unica cosa che aveva, la sua famiglia. Così il Grande Corvo lancia un incanto sul bambino: potrà essere umano da dopo il tramonto – nella notte – ma nel giorno vivrà come corvo. Il bambino così vive la sua vita a metà tra corvo ed umano, stringe legami con gli abitanti della Città Grigia di notte e il giorno conosce gli uccelli che sono nella città e nella foresta. Ed è nella foresta che incontra una ragazza gentile e bella, che va nel bosco a raccogliere frutti una volta a settimana. Lei viene dalle periferie del Regno di Cristallo e il giovane corvo un giorno la segue e scopre la violenza e le ingiustizie sono all’ordine del giorno nel regno, dove ognuno ha il timore di sbagliare ed esser dato in pasto al drago”  
  
“E il bambino scopre così la verità sul suo passato?” domanda preso, incontrando di nuovo gli occhi di Akechi. C’è in essi una dolcezza che non ha mai visto nel detective. Gli batte forte il cuore ed è immobile, paralizzato, incantato, come sotto un sortilegio che lo rende dipendente dalla sua voce.  
  
“Esatto. Così, nel giorno della festa del Grande Corvo, il bambino chiede di dargli la possibilità di essere umano per salvare quel regno. Il Grande Corvo non lo accontenta, ma gli dice che se sconfiggerà il drago allora lui gli permetterà di essere sempre umano e lo aiuterà a diventare principe. Il bambino non è sciocco, sa che deve allenarsi, sa che la madre è preoccupata, ma visita regolarmente la casa della ragazza e ne conosce le difficoltà, la vede sempre triste, tranne quando giocano insieme e…” sospira divertito “…il principe è motivato dal suo amore a sconfiggere il drago: vuole che lei sia felice, diventando la principessa del Regno di Diamante”.  
  
“Mi sembra legittimo. Perché ti diverte?”  
  
“Perché… beh, è una fiaba, lo capisco. Ma la ragazza non ha mai visto il principe nella sua forma umana, non lo conosce. Il principe ha deciso per lei ed è motivato da qualcosa di davvero puerile per uccidere il drago. Nell’ambito di una fiaba credo vada bene, ma ripensandoci ora credo sia un po’ triste. Penso che il principe non riceverà davvero l’amore che spera”.  
  
Cerca di capire Ren, di leggere tra le righe e trovare l’insenatura che possa raggiungere l’emotività ben nascosta dell’altro, oltre quegli sguardi bassi, nervosi, coperti dalle lunghe ciglia. “Forse a noi risulta sessista, ma non credo tua madre ne fosse consapevole. Credo volesse sottolineare la natura irrazionale dell’amore che ti porta a far guerra contro il mondo, a sfidare un drago, rischiare la vita sperando in un miracolo, in un finale felice per tutti”.  
  
Akechi sembra colpito. Apre la bocca – probabilmente per protestare – ma poi non dice nulla, la richiude e rifugge allo sguardo inquisitore di Ren che si sposta proprio sulle sue labbra; sono un po’ screpolate, serrate nervosamente, sembra stia masticando la frase giusta da replicare, o forse le sta solo inumidendo. Non c’è rumore di pioggia o vento, non ci sono altri, il ginocchio è ancora contro quello di Akechi che regge nervosamente il grosso volume, aperto in una pagina che mostra un’antica xilografia de La Siretta di Andersen, con la fanciulla che diventa spuma. È quello che diventerà tra poco Ren se non agisce, se non dice qualcosa, perché a quel punto è entrato nella stanza un elefante e non può essere ignorato.    
_Penso che il principe non riceverà davvero l’amore che spera…_ e allora la mano di Ren si muove, le dita sfiorano il ginocchio del detective, poi si alzano e vanno incontro al suo viso. Sente Akechi sussultare non appena i polpastrelli accarezzano la mascella, scivolano lenti mentre gli occhi dell’altro lo guardano con allarme. Credeva che ricordassero gli occhi di un roditore, invece sono quelli di un predatore; si finge innocuo, ma è pronto a sbranare. Gli tocca lo zigomo.  
_Il principe ha deciso per lei_.  
  
“Una ciglia” leva le dita dal volto perfetto di Akechi e mostra sul suo indice la ciglia caduta. “Ora premi con il tuo dito contro il mio”.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Se rimane attaccato al mio dito esprimerò io un desiderio, se si attaccherà al tuo, esprimi tu”.  
  
Akechi cerca di ricomporsi e sfoggia un sorriso televisivo, carino, ma costruito ad arte per il suo volto: “Amamiya-kun ho per caso stimolato il tuo lato infantile?”.  
  
“Oh, tutt’altro” ma non aggiunge dettagli per cavalleria, si concede giusto di sorridere impudente. Il dito è ancora in aria. “Allora?”.  
  
Il detective lo accontenta come si accontentano i bambini. Una volta assecondato ha un’espressione eccitata e felice, mentre lo guarda fisso negli occhi, rendendolo nervoso. “Cosa stai guardando?”.  
  
“Una cosa bella” scandisce divertito, aspettando l’imbarazzo di Akechi che non arriva.  
  
“Non ne ho dubbi” ribatte malizioso, ricambiando lo sguardo sfrontato di Ren che sente di esser stato colpito da un dardo. Avvelenato.  
  
“Dovresti irritarti più spesso Akechi-san, sei uno spasso: è davvero bello vederti così” fregato. L’indice di Akechi preme più forte contro l’altro e poi si allontana.  
“Oh, ho vinto io” fa trionfante Ren esibendo l’indice, mentre Akechi sorride senza nascondere l’irritazione.  
  
“Ne sarai felice”.  
  
“Molto” e non impiega che una frazione di secondo per soffiare sulla ciglia e lasciare a lei il suo desiderio: “l’ 11 dicembre regalami quel libro: voglio assolutamente leggerlo e scoprire da solo come va a finire. Sono ormai un fan del Principe Corvo”.  
  
Akechi sembra indignato, confuso, forse vuole anticipare la sua morte, ma Ren continua a sorridere e spiega: “è il giorno del mio compleanno. Mi piacerebbe organizzare una grande festa. So che dopo il 20 novembre per te i Phantom Thieves saranno lavoro finito, ci scioglieremo e ognuno tornerà alle sue vite. Mi piace credere però che resteremo amici, che quest’avventura ha avuto lo scopo di farci conoscere. Una volta mi hai detto che credi sia il destino a far incontrare le persone e penso sia vero, quindi voglio credere ci incontreremo di nuovo quel giorno e che riceverò un regalo bellissimo proprio da te, Crow”.  
  
Forse Akechi si sta trattenendo dal ridergli in faccia, forse se Morgana fosse lì gli caverebbe gli occhi prima che Akechi possa ucciderlo. Le sue parole devono sembrare deliranti, ma la verità è che – nonostante tutto –  lui crede in Goro Akechi. Probabilmente gli spezzerà il cuore, probabilmente il loro piano di contrattacco non funzionerà e lui morirà vedendo Akechi puntargli una pistola contro, guardandolo come si elimina un oggetto, senza alcun interesse o esitazione.  
Eppure si fida di Akechi.  
  
“…è molto sfrontato da parte tua chiedere cosa vuoi in regalo”.  
  
“Ricambierò il favore: al tuo compleanno ti regalerò ciò che vorrai. Puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa!” insistette come un bambino che batte i piedi, fa i capricci, perché ha trovato un gioco troppo bello, per il quale è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa. “Non so però quando è il tuo compleanno, quando sei nato?”.  
  
Akechi esita un po’, Ren l’ha messo in difficoltà e tutto questo è stupidamente inutile: “il 2 giugno”.  
  
“Oh, sei un Gemelli!” e non perde tempo a metter mano al suo smartphone e cercare su _Yahoo!_ i risultati dell’affinità Sagittario/Gemelli. “ _Dall’incontro tra un Sagittario ed un Gemelli potrà derivare una magnifica combinazione, insieme formano una squadra spettacolare grazie alla loro variabilità che li rende estremamente compatibili_ ” inizia a leggere ad alta voce _“…sono grandi amici che si comprendono l’un l’altro. La loro amicizia però può trasformarsi facilmente in amore, soprattutto perché il Gemelli è altamente attratto dal Sagittario, che è forse l’unico segno zodiacale con il quale il Gemelli non si senta costretto e vincolato…_ lo sapevo che eri attratto da me Akechi-san” gli fa l’occhiolino, “se vorrai il mio corpo come regalo, mi sacrificherò pur di avere quel libro”.  
Il più grande lo guarda con estrema disapprovazione e scetticismo, pentito d’aver dato la sua data di nascita. Ma ancora non è del tutto pentito di aver raccontato qualcosa del suo passato. Si alza e ripone il saggio al suo posto, nello scaffale polveroso.  
  
“Credo dovresti fare attenzione a ciò che desideri, leader”.  
  
“Potrei dire lo stesso. Non sono morbido come i pancake sotto i denti” scherza immaginando Akechi cannibale, cuocerlo come tentavano di fare i villains dei Looney Tunes con Bugs Bunny. Una cosa infantile che però nota far arrossire visibilmente il senpai.  
Ripensa a cosa detto e – _oh!_ – probabilmente Akechi non stava pensando a Bugs Bunny.  
“Non intendevo…” si schiarisce la voce, ma Akechi alza la mano e fa segno di diniego con la testa, prima di coprirsi volto. Ride. Di nuovo, come mesi prima, non si preoccupa del risultare composto e si abbandona a una risata vera, senza filtri, in cui gli occhi diventano lucidi e il volto paonazzo dallo sforzo.  
  
“Magari andrò ad Akihabara e ti regalerò delle mie foto” lo prende in giro mentre ancora ride ed è tutto, fuorché affascinante.  
  
Per la prima volta può capire i sentimenti di Ryuji nei confronti del detective.  
Ren potrebbe tirar fuori delle risposte davvero indecenti, ma si contiene, facendo il minimo per fargli chiudere la bocca: “avevo ragione nel dire che sei un pervertito Akechi”, niente più onorifici, non se li merita.  
  
“Non sono io quello che dice cose equivoche, Amamiya”.  
  
“Ti metterò al tavolo dei bambini alla mia festa. Con Ryuji”.  
  
“Ma non sono un pervertito?”.  
  
“Quindi lo ammetti?”.  
  
“Sto solo seguendo la tua logica contorta” pian piano si ricompone, si sistema i capelli con la mano e Ren si dimentica di respirare, come un personaggio senza carattere né originalità di un libro young-adult.  
Finite le risa, Akechi torna ad essere formale, indossa di nuovo i guanti e si dirige verso la sua valigetta. “Anche se al tavolo dei bambini, sono felice del tuo invito” ha scelto con cura le sue parole, ma gli occhi non mentono, c’è qualcosa di caldo che raggiunge anche lo stomaco di Ren.  
  
“Io… credo in te. Ci crederò sempre” anche quando saranno da parti opposte. Ma Ren non va oltre o potrebbe far saltare il suo piano. “So che la mia fiducia in te è ben riposta Akechi-san e che sarai con me quel giorno, regalandomi qualcosa di unico”.  
  
Akechi dovrebbe sentirsi lusingato da quei grandi sorrisi e dalla dolcezza dietro ogni parola, ma fa cadere il discorso con la scusa dell’ultimo treno e velocemente va via.  
La luce calda della lampadina del soffitto illumina la polvere mossa davanti la libreria: c’è più di un posto per un nuovo libro.

  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
**11 Dicembre 2016**

 

  
  
  
“Non fraintendere: tu sarai l’unico a sparire!”  
  
Nella sala macchine del Palazzo di Shido il suono dello sparo viene dal vero Akechi, che fa cadere a terra la sua ombra. Poi subito un altro, l’allarme si attiva e in quella confusione di suoni, spie e voci metalliche. Ren ha un brivido di consapevolezza, fa un passo avanti per raggiungere Akechi e un muro di metallo li separa, l’impulsività di Ryuji lo porta a battere i pugni contro urlando il nome della persona che più non sopporta al mondo.  
Ren ha una morsa allo stomaco.  
  
“Sbrigatevi e andatevene!”.  
  
L’allarme è sempre più forte, assordante, mentre la voce metallica segnala l’emergenza che porterà ogni ombra a convergere in quel luogo. Dopo ore di scontri, labirinti, nemici di abbattere, da cui fuggire si sente stanco come non mai. E Akechi è ferito, debole, la sua voce fa fatica ad essere chiara. Batte un pugno contro la barriera e – accidenti! –  fa male. Quanto possono ancora resistere? Quanti antidolorifici sono rimasti?  
  
“Idiota, stai cercando di farti ammazzare?” Yusuke è arrivato al cuore della questione. Fa terribilmente male a Ren… no, non la mano, non le gambe, non la schiena… tutti quelli sono dolori sopportabili. La verità che come un trapano entra nelle sue viscere è un dolore atroce però, è una verità che sa di aver ragione, comanda come agire. Joker sa cos’è giusto fare, ma non crede di potercela fare, non vuole… e così batte i pugni più forte contro il metallo, incurante di quanto facciano male.  
  
“I veri idioti siete voi! Avreste dovuto andarvene già da un po’, morirete tutti se rimarrete qui, con me tra i piedi, ad affrontare tutto questo”.  
  
Non è tra i piedi, non lo sarà mai, non lo è mai stato. È sempre stato crudele, questo sì, ma ora… dopo tutto… no, non può chiederglielo. È l’undicesimo giorno di dicembre e si suppone che dovrebbero festeggiare come mocciosi, prendendosi per il culo, con battutine di bassa leva, lasciando solo ai dolci il compito di rendere speciale la festa.  
  
“Facciamo un patto, ok?” – no! – “…non mi dirai di no… vero?”.  
  
Ren scuote la testa mentre gli occhi bruciano, perché non può chiederglielo con quel tono, non può agonizzante sperare che venga lasciato indietro, anche se c’è qualcosa d’importante in gioco, non può credere che non ci sia spazio per un _loro_ , per dei sogni. Non gli ha ancora regalato la fiaba del Principe Corvo che – è sicuro Ren – ha un finale felice. Non è riuscito ancora a dirgli cosa prova, non è riuscito a trascinarlo in uno stanzino buio e realizzare tutte le fantasie che hanno toccato la sua mente negli ultimi mesi.  
  
“Cambia il cuore di Shido, al mio posto. Metti fine ai suoi crimini”.  
  
“Akechi…” geme dopo un nuovo doloroso pugno. Non vorrebbe farsi sentire così, lui è il leader, ma la verità è che non ce la fa.  
  
“Perfavore”.  
  
Risuona come una preghiera quella parola. Dolorosa, disperata.  
Fa male a Joker che sente una voce nella sua testa: nessuno ha mai fatto qualcosa per lui, nessuno.  
_Penso che il principe non riceverà davvero l’amore che spera…_  
  
“Te lo prometto”.  
  
Deglutisce. Lo farà, perché glielo deve, perché da Joker il principe riceverà sempre amore. Ren non l’ha mai detto, ma ora deve, vorrebbe che almeno alla fine Akechi sappia che…  
  
La versione di Akechi di Shido si riprende, pochi attimi e tutto precipita, veloce, insensato, ingiusto; il Metaverse si esprime nella forma più straziante, affondando le sue unghie nei punti vitali di Joker che immobile deve accettarlo: Goro Akechi è morto.    
  
“Andiamo ragazzi. Non possiamo lasciare che un criminale marcio come Shido continui a fare quel che vuole a lungo. Non possiamo assolutamente!” Mona prende le parti del leader, il suo senso di giustizia brucia più di chiunque. Nessuno di loro riesce ad accettare cosa è successo, non lo hanno neanche capito.  
  
“Akechi…” singhiozza Skull al suo fianco, rendendo il suo dolore più vocale di quello delle ragazze.  
  
“Dobbiamo andare”.  
“Ci ha affidato un incarico importante dopotutto…”  
Vorrebbe essere come loro, come Makoto e Haru, invece non riesce a muoversi. Ryuji gli stringe la spalla chiamandolo con il suo nome “Ren”. Non possono stare lì dopotutto.  
  
“Andiamo Joker!” lo richiama Morgana, più feroce di quanto non sia mai stato. La zampa morbida lo tocca e Ren toglie la mano dalla porta metallica con la sofferenza di chi lascia un pezzo di sé dietro i suoi passi.    
_So che la mia fiducia in te è ben riposta Akechi-san e che sarai con me quel giorno, regalandomi qualcosa di unico.  
_ Non dovrebbe ripensarci, perché non può che essere melodrammatico in quel momento: non crede che la sua vita valga poi molto.

 

  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
**20 Marzo 2017**

  
  
  
  
Passi, miagolii, è il segno che Ren si è svegliato. Potrebbe bussare come fanno molte madri che hanno paura di fronteggiare la pubertà dei loro figli, ma Izuko Amamiya neanche ci pensa ed apre la porta con il cesto del bucato in mano, pronta per prendere tutti gli indumenti sporchi e sudati del figlio.  
  
“Ren! Ti ho detto che il gatto sul letto-” ma le parole le muoiono in bocca. Ren sta piangendo.  
  
Sono lacrime grosse, come quelle dei bambini dal cuore spezzato di fronte alla consapevolezza che la realtà non ammette quasi nessuna delle loro fantasie, pronta a mettere alla porta i sogni.  
Ren alza lo sguardo e realizza di essersi perso nel fissare il maledetto arcano maggiore numero 11; ha un attimo di panico, lascia cadere la carta a terra e cerca di ripulirsi dalle lacrime, cercando nel suo repertorio di scuse una buona bugia. Deve trovare un equilibrio, riformare il caos, smetterla di biasimare un morto che non potrà mai davvero piangere e al quale il 2 giugno non potrà neanche regalare un fiore.  
Immagina quali risposte si stia dando sua madre su quello che sta accadendo e questo lo inquieta.  
Il rumore del cesto che cade a terra lo scuotono e sussulta sentendo una presa, forte, un abbraccio: sua madre lo sta tenendo stretto al petto. È un contatto insolito, gli passa le mani tra i capelli in modo gentile e lui chiude gli occhi. Oltre i gabbiani gli sembra di sentire le onde. Morgana preme la testa contro il palmo, facendo le fusa.  
  
“Andrà tutto bene Ren”.  
  
Le stesse parole di Chihaya, la stessa dolcezza, eppure – ancora – niente è in ordine, niente è giusto come dovrebbe; lo sa perché si è guardato dentro fin troppo. Se Il Mondo richiama al moto continuo della Terra, se mai è immobile, perché il fantasma di Goro Akechi lo ferisce ogni giorno nella sua assenza?  
Non può credere che andrà tutto bene così, ma quel contatto è bello, lo porta a un’altra età, la fa viaggiare nel tempo e ritornare al _C’era una volta…_  
Stavolta – lo giura sulla vita che Akechi ha salvato – avrà il suo lieto fine.  
  
“Sarà così, mamma”.  
  
  
  



End file.
